


Double figures

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Concert, Flirting, M/M, Modern Setting, and lancelot is a disaster, gwaine wanted to have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: I accidentally dropped you while you were crowd surfing and you broke your ankle and now I feel responsible so I'm carrying you out' au





	Double figures

Gwaine forced his way as far forward as he could into the crowd, pushing aside a 6ft man with a green mohawk and a giant woman sporting a nirvana t-shirt. There was no way in hell he was paying over a hundred pound on travel and tickets not to get to the front of the stage.

He looked behind him and saw Elyan and Leon chatting up a couple of woman and yelled over to them .

'Guys are you coming or not?'

Elyan gave him a wave signalling to him to go on and Gwaine groaned. They'd come all this way and they were now bothered about girls.

For once in his life Gwaine wasn't letting anyone get in his way. No flirting, no swooning and no distractions.

He nodded back to them and carried on pushing through the crowd, checking his watch to see how much time he had left. Green day would be starting in 40 minutes and he was still in the middle.

People weren't budging and he regretted not making his way forward during the last act when loads of people left to get drinks (him included). He tried working his charm on a couple girls in front to get past but they just shrugged him off and continued their conversation. He saw a gap on the other side of them and slunk through getting shoved a little as he did.

 

'Hey watch out!' A man behind him barked as Gwaine trod on his foot as he passed.

'Sorry mate I'm just trying to get through.'

'Maybe I don't want you getting through.' The man growled and took a step forward.

Gwaine forced a smile and replied through gritted teeth. 'Look I'm not looking for trouble, I'm just trying to have a good time.'

'I don't give a crap what you're trying to do.' The man advanced on Gwaine, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

'Hey get off!' Gwaine snapped, trying to push the man back.

'Back off Valiant.' 

Gwaine turned to see a weedy man stood next to him, dark hair spiked up and black eyeliner smudged around his eyes.

'This guys paid to be here same as you so how about you piss off.'

'How about I smash you up as well Merlin?'

'I'm sure Arthur would love to hear about you beating up his assistant.'

Valiant frowned at Merlin and nudged the man next to him before turning to leave.

'Don't think this is over.' He hissed, before disappearing into the crowd.

'You okay?' Merlin asked, nudging Gwaine from his daze.

'Oh yes thank you, do you er know him?'

'I work with him, we have the same boss.'

'Who Merlin here is madly in love with.' Came a voice and a short dark haired woman appeared from behind him.

'And you are?' Gwaine asked, a grin quirking up as he admired the woman.

'Gwen, Merlin's best friend. And yourself?'

'Gwaine, I'm here with a couple friends- they got distracted so I kinda ventured through here alone.'

'Who are you here for?' Merlin asked, eyeing Gwaine's green day shirt. 'Them I presume.'

'Yeah, been a fan since i was young. Never got round to seeing them til now.'

Merlin nodded and eyed up the area where Valiant had left.

'Does he cause much hassle at work?' Gwaine asked, rocking back on his heels. 

Merlin smirked. 'Just stupid stuff usually. He used to be pretty good friends with Arthur til I exposed him for screwing around with the business. Arthur let him stay but he was demoted from his previous position back to a regular call worker. Now he just fucks about and tries to get people in trouble, namely me. '

'Sounds charming.'

'He'll get fired sooner or later.' Gwen chipped in. 'Arthur will get sick of him.'

Silence fell between them for a while as Gwaine watched the stage, there were people up there setting up equipment and testing the speakers. He turned to the other two and wondered if he should stay with them or carry on going through.

'So you're making your way to the front?' Merlin asked, as if he could tell what Gwaine was thinking.

'Well I was.' Gwaine laughed. 'Don't really fancy getting knocked about though.'

'Our friend has tried to go back out I think. Probably ended up on the floor.' Merlin snorted.

'Oh bloody hell what's he doing?' 

'Said he was off to get a bottle of water for us.' Gwen replied, nudging Merlin who was still sniggering.

'How very noble of him.' 

'Yeah that's Lancelot all over.'

'Lancelot eh? Nice name.' 

Merlin nodded, taking a swig of his drink. 'You can join our little team of people with Arthurian names.'

'Well mine is spelt G-W, not G-A-W so-' 

Merlin shook his head as he swallowed his mouthful of presumably foul tasting liquor. 'Doesn't matter.' He coughed. 'I don't have a beard.'

Gwaine laughed and looked him over. 'Well I mean you could pull of emo teenager Merlin years I guess.'

Merlin frowned at Gwen who let out a snort of laughter and gave her a friendly shove.

'So do you wanna stay here with us? ' Gwen asked? 'Or are you moving forward?'

Gwaine looked over at the stage , he could still see pretty good from here but would he regret not going forward?

'Um...'

'Hey man if you want to go forward it's fine.' Merlin assured him.' I can give you my number if you want and we could go out for drinks after if you want?' 

Gwaine's face lit up 'That would be great!'

'Here take mine as well.' Gwen added handing him a piece of paper she'd scribbled her number on. 'Merlin can be a nightmare at answering.'

He nodded gratefully and took the paper. 'Thank you so much. It was really nice meeting you.' 

They both smiled at him and waved as he turned and made his way through the crowd. 

***

The show had started and Gwaine was living for it. Yes people were crushing him and yes he was thirsty but with Green day blasting out less then 10 metres away from him he couldn't give a damn.

He sang at the top of his lungs, danced like an idiot and laughed with the guy next to him. It was in the middle of the next song that things started to go a bit pear shaped.

All of a sudden an inflatable banana was being thrown about, then some balloons and then the crowd surfing began. People from the back were being thrust into the air and taken all the way to the front where security lifted them over he fence and escorted them to the sides. Gwaine wanted to surf but he refused to give up his spot this early.

He tried not to get grumpy when he started getting hit in the face by people's feet and bags as they were passed over him. He even ignored when a lady with a skirt and no underwear decided she needed to be carried by unsuspecting people to the front of the crowd. But when he was head butted and started bleeding he'd had enough, he let go of the man he had hold of and turned attention to his forehead.

'Woah fuck-!' A voice came and all of a sudden  there was a man at Gwaine's feet. A rather good looking man at that.

'Sorry, I just head butted you I think, honestly I didn't even want to be carried I was just getting water for my friends and I was at the back so I told this guy I was looking for them and he said he'd help me and well-'

Gwaine's blood went cold.

'You aren't lancelot are you?' He interupted, biting his lip as the man frowned and looked at him.

'Yes? How did you-'

'I met Merlin and Gwen earlier on.' He replied hurriedly leaning down and offering his hand.

'Erm I don't think I can get up.' Lancelot laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

It was Gwaine's turn to frown. 

'Why not?' 

Lancelot gestured to his ankle. It was twisted at a funny angle and when he lifted his trousers up there was already a sign of bruising. 

'Oh shit...' Gwaine exclaimed as Lancelot gave his leg a nervous prod.

He let the material fall back down . 'I'll be alright I'll just get one of the security guards to get me out.'

'I don't think so.' Gwaine replied, kneeling down to get an arm round the man. 'I'll help you out of here it's the least I can do.' 

'Honestly there's no need, I'll be just fine-'

'Bollocks.' Gwaine snapped and began pushing people aside. 'We need to take you to the medical tent and see what they can do.'

'Probably nothing for a foot that looks like it came out a meat grinder.' Lancelot commented and Gwaine didn't know whether to laugh or apologise.

He went quiet when people began shouting at them to stop shoving but Gwaine shouted twice as loud and pointed to Lancelot's foot and everyone slunk back. He wasn't sure what the medical tent could do. He'd only seen dehydrated people, some teens that had passed out and maybe a sprained wrist in there, he had no idea what they could do for a broken ankle. 

He pushed through the last row of people and shouted over a security guard.

'Hey mate I need to take my friend to the medical centre could you get us over?'

The burly man lifted Lancelot gingerly over the railings and Gwaine hopped over after him, resuming his position at his side. 

'Your friend am I?' Lancelot asked, pressing himself into Gwaine's side.

'Sorry my damsel in distress.' Gwaine corrected and gave a dramatic hair flip for effect.

Lancelot smirked and gripped him a little tighter.

They made their way to the side, Gwaine taking one wistful look back at the stage and sighing.

He picked Lancelot up when they reached a particularly muddy patch and his shoe nearly came off and after taking a double take at the the mans foot he decided he'd keep on carrying him. Lancelot was blushing slightly in his arms and made a couple more witty comments about Knights and helpless princesses. Gwaine didn't exactly blame him; being carried by a strange man that dropped you at a festival wasn't most people's fantasy.

They arrived at the tent and looked around anxiously. There was a huge guy covered in tattoos that was bleeding from his forehead, a young woman who looked very pale and was then promptly sick and an older woman that was applying plasters to her knee. 

  
'Excuse me?' Gwaine shouted as he looked for a free person. 'My friend here is hurt and I don't know what to do.'

A middle aged man stopped in front of them and took one look at Lancelot's leg and snorted with laughter. 'Sorry mate there's not much we can do here. I can give you some pain relief and we might have something to wrap it in til you can get him to A and E.'

'Can you call an ambulance?' He had come down on the train, thinking he'd be way over the legal limit to drive tomorrow.

'Well I can try, they are gonna be busy as hell though.'

Gwaine nodded and looked down at the slumped Lancelot next to him.

'You know I'm usually a lot better when meeting new people.' Gwaine told him as he grabbed a beer from his back pack and passed it to him.

Lancelot smirked as he took a swig of the alcohol. 'You've certainly got an unusual tactic when it comes to  _picking_ people up.'

'Yeah well I don't normally break people's ankles to do it I promise.'

The man gave him an easy grin and sighed. 'It's a good job you're hot... And that I don't like green day all that much.'

Gwaine raised an interested eyebrow. 'You don't like them?' He asked, sliding down onto the floor next to him.

'Well I like em, but they're not my favourite. I just came for my friends.' 

Gwaine squinted at him. 'Not sure whether or not to break your other ankle.' 

Lancelot laughed. 'They're going to piss themselves when they found out about this. I swear nearly every time we go out together something happens to me.'

'Sounds like you have some stories to tell me.' Gwaine replied smoothly, well as smooth as a man who's broken your ankle can be.

'Guess I do.' 

The two smiled at each other for a moment before Gwaine reached for his phone and the scrap of paper in his back pocket. He dialled the number and held the phone up to his ear.

'Hello Merlin it's Gwaine from earlier... No i'm still here...No you see I er have someone here...look it's not my fault your friend is apparently a disaster...I beg your pardon?.... the tenth time?'

Lancelot gave him a sheepish grin and leant back, revealing a stretch of skin on his torso. Gwaine licked his lips and met Lancelot's gaze.

'I'll take him don't worry, yeah I'll meet you there.'

Lancelot looked at him as he hung up the phone and tilted his head. 

'So your Tenth time getting fucked up is it?' Gwaine asked. 'Sorry to drag you into double figures.' 

Lancelot smirked at him before replying suggestively.

'When this is fixed you can drag me into triple if you like.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful but it's been in my works for ages so hey-ho


End file.
